You tagged my heart
by Takaluca
Summary: After trying anf failing to win a competition, Lisa has to prove to Darcy that it wasn't her fault, and that most of the time, life is not about winning


**Just before we start, this follow the latest episode of The Loud House, 'Racing Hearts'. There is some minor spoilers and background, but the former doesn't give up anything for the main plot, and the latter is explained here. So...enjoy.**

It's been a few hours already that the two very young girls, and possibly best friends Lisa and Darcy have been trying to score the 500 points in laser tag, necessary to obtain the clue for the next part of the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest, but every time they were getting even close to the goal score, someone always managed to hit them and bring it down to zero. Most of the time, Darcy was the one hit, not letting them progress through the competition.

It took awhile, but after a lot of trying...they found out someone had already won the whole game even before they made through the first challenge. The two, tired and sweating, decided to go to the bathroom regain their energies (and relief themselves from what they have been holding for the whole time in the battlefield). They left their equipment on the counter and headed towards their destination. Otherwise, certain accidents could happen. Both haven't seen diapers for a while, yet no matter how old you were, one time it had to go all out

Lisa went first into the lavatorium, as Darcy insisted which had space only for one person. She went as quickly as possible, without forgetting any of the hygiene procedures she had memorized. If you knew how many species you enter in contact just by briefing, you'd live inside a bubble your whole life. As for Lisa, she knew that common practice of washing hands and bathing daily was enough to keep most diseases away.

She left the place, giving space for Darcy to use the bathroom. She used to time to grab a couple bottles of water from the machine nearby, with the money her mother has given her if they needed anything. After struggling to reach the button and eventually asking help of an employee, she gathered both her drinks, opening one and refreshing her throat with her so needed hydration. She made her way to the bathroom, knowing for a fact that Darcy would also be thirsty.

When she arrived there, the door was still closed, and no sign of Darcy, which was...odd, to say the least. They have agreed that, if they got separated from each other, they would wait where they were or call an adult. While Lisa found that part unnecessary for herself, she knew her friend didn't had an intellect that was close to match hers. Maybe she was still in the bathroom, even if the time she took to gather water was more than the average time a woman took to use a toilet.

She approached the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Darcy, are you still in there? I've gathered dihydrogen monoxide to hydrate your Oropharynx." She declared. She placed an ear on the door out of curiosity. And she heard...sobbings? It was either laughter or crying, and Lisa was aware that none of those fit the bathroom (Unless you were Luan, than anywhere would be the place for the former)

Lisa reached for the door handle, and when she turned it, it was unlocked. Surely due to the age, Darcy sometimes forget to do things most people consider essential...like locking doors. And there she found her friend, sit down on the toilet, though the cover was down. It was definitely being used only as a chair, and not a device for disposal of screments. And both her hands were on her face, only raising up as she heard the door being closed.

"Darcy, what has caused such reaction of shedding tears?" Lisa asked. Darcy just faced her with a sad and confused expression. Yes, Darcy like most people had trouble to understand her just like one has to understand a dolphin, but unlike other mammals, the human had the capacity to adapt to fulfill its desires. "What made you cry?"

"I-I'm sorry Lisa…" She managed to say, sobbing uncontrollably. "I...I tried...b-but...I-I..a-am w-wearing w-white...a-and p-people….a-and w-we l-lost a-and.." She wasn't able to continue, she just went back to crying.

Lisa now was understanding what was happening. She had told Darcy a couple times that her attire wasn't the best for the situation they were in, as white in a dark room kind of shines more than crystal on the sun. And maybe that was the reason most people were able to hit them (The lack of mobility due to age contributed to that).

"Darcy, call down, there's no need to cry." Lisa tried. Being honest, she was scared. Yes, she had seen other people cry, but the only time she had to console them was Lily, and needles to say, a baby was much easier than a toddler. And Lisa, while very intelligent, had an understanding of feelings smaller than a nut.

"I-I'm s-sorry...I-I d-didn't w-want to m-make us l-lose…" She babled between sobs and her throat getting stuck.

"Darcy, I assure you, there is no problem with losing." Lisa said, as she climbed the toilet and seated by her side...which was something that she never thought would cross her mind she would do it someday. "I can't deny victory doesn't have it's joy, but sometimes, we develop and have more entertainment in the process of trying to achieve it."

Darcy faced Lisa. "W-what?"

"Perhaps I can explain you in another way...allow me to adapt." Lisa said. She remembered a situation similar. She heard her father talking to Lynn after her team has lost the finals to their rivals. She was devastated that day, but he said certain things that, even for her, it was genius. "Darcy, life is not about reaching the top of a mountain and knowing you won."

"H-huh?" If Darcy wasn't confused, she was now.

"It is about the climbing, and feel the path made you grow stronger...it's about...being a shelter, and having cover in other's hearts...that way having friends for every circumstance."

"L-Lisa...w-what are you saying?"

"Darcy, before we have been properly introduced in kindergarten...I misjudged how important social interac- no, _friendship_ was important to a person. You've shown me otherwise. I've done things to you I'm not proud of, and you've forgiven me. You taught me a lot. You were the one that taught me that a friend is more precious than anything."

"B-but...we didn't win-"

"Darcy, I'll be completely honest. I've had a lot of fun with you today...fun I maybe wouldn't have experienced if I didn't had you as my friend. I don't care if we won or lose. I'm just happy i'm with my friend, and I dare to say best friend."

"You mean it?"

"I do. Remember all the laughs we had when we could hit people? And all the times we managed to dodge surprise attacks...even you jumped in front of me to save me from a shot... I couldn't ask for a better ally _or_ friend."

'Aww, Lis!" Darcy pulled Lisa into a hug. As much as Lisa wasn't a very affectionate person, she didn't mind it… or at least she wouldn't if Darcy had grabbed her anywhere but the neck.

"Here, have some water." Lisa said, handing her the bottle. Which was a nice gesture and a way to assure she would survive. Plus, she knew she would want the liquid to calm herself down.

"Thank you…" She said, twisting the bottle with strength, but the bottle was still closed. "Uh, Lisa, can you open it for me?

"Gladly." Lisa said, as she twisted the bottle with ease. No, she wasn't much stronger than Darcy, but again, she was probably still weak after all the crying. She could see her hands still shaking a bit.

"Can you go faster in there? There's people waiting to use the bathroom!" They heard a scream from outside. They were a bit ashamed after they opened the door and left with everyone staring at the,. They went towards the exit, where Darcy got a backpack she had left in the counter before entering the game. They seated on a beach near the front door. The sun was starting to set outside.

"I'm gonna call my mommy. Do you want to come with us?" Darcy asked.

"Much gladly." Lisa said, as she would indeed enjoy the ride. Lori probably wouldn't be the happiest being on earth to go get the girls on the 4 hours they've been there. They began just after lunch, and now it was almost night. Surely time passes fast when you're having fun.

It took a few moments as Darcy was on her phone. She then put it back in her backpack, and pulled out her beloved plush giraffe, Rafo is his name. Lisa is yet to question the girl's attention for a plush doll that she would take it everywhere. But then again she had a brother who still had attachment to a bunny plush, so she couldn't judge. At least her friend was in an age expected to have one.

"Rafo wants to thank you." Darcy said, shaking the plushie to her direction, and imitating a deep voice like he was talking to Lisa. "_Thank you for helping Darcy stop crying!"_

"Uh...you're welcome,Rafo." Lisa said. It was a bit embarrassing for her, but sometimes acting your age wasn't that bad. Darcy then placed Rafo by her side, and reached her bag, pulling out a tupperware.

"My mommy made cookies for us. Are you hungry?"

Lisa knew she couldn't have a lot of that type of food, in order to keep her brain functioning at 100%. "I appreciate it, my friend, but I have to decli-"

"They are chocolate chip cookies!" Darcy teased, excited, opening the pot.

Lisa knew her weak spot has been reached. "Wouldn't mind if I do?" She said, grabbing one for her and quickly taking a bite. "Oh, Darcy, your mom definitely does the best cookies I've ever tried."

"She says the secret is love." Darcy said, taking a bite of her own. Just then, they heard a honk on the other side. They both made their way after packing their stuff, and they met with Darcy's mom on her car.

"Hey girls. Did you have fun?" She asked.

"We didn't win, but we had a lot of fun." Darcy exclaimed, as she entered the car, Lisa right behind her. "Hey mom, can Lisa come home? Please please please? She said she would like it a lot."

Lisa was a bit confused. She couldn't remember Darcy talking about her going to her friend's house. Then again, she began suspecting she might have misunderstood what Darcy meant with 'come with us'.

"Well, we always have the extra bed. If your mother is okay with it, Lisa, you can sleep in our house tonight. It's almost getting dark, and your house is all away across the city. Your choice, but know that you're more than welcome in our house."

Lisa pictured what would happen if she didn't come home, which included a couple of explosions. But those happened when she was there anyway, so it didn't make that much of a difference.

"I'm sure my mother doesn't have any problems. I'll let her know, but I can assure that, as long as it's not a problem for you, I will stay with you."

"YAY!" Darcy shouted, hugging Lisa again.

"Well then, we're going. Check your seatbelts, never hurts to be safe." Her mother warned.

While the physical safety was indeed bigger, the feeling provided by being wrapped in your friend's arms was definitely much better. They were friends, and they enjoyed being friends. They knew they had it in themselves to maintain it for as much as they wanted. Besides, for Lisa, it would be good to stay one night away from the chaos of her house...but not because of noises, but because now, she had the company of someone that likes spending time with her, just like Lisa liked spending time with Darcy.


End file.
